priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Goin'on
Goin'on is the second season's third OP. The song replaced Bright Fantasy as the sixth OP in Episode 78. The full version was released on February 17th, 2016. Performers Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Koe mo kibō mo kasanete Hyaku pāsento no sumairu Toki ga tomaru kurai no hikari hanate We are one (We are one) Batchiri! Kyō mo min'na kawaiku ne! Ippo agareba hirogaru sorezore no sutēji Pittari! Kyō mo min'na tsunagatteru Onaji yumemiteru koto yūki ni naru yo Ochikondari jishin nakunaru toki mo aru kedo Te to te tsunagi namida wo futtobashichae! Koe mo kibō mo kasanete Hyaku pāsento no sumairu Toki ga tomaru kurai no hikari hanate We are one(We are one) Tokimeki☆zettai mitsukeyou Min'na kokyū wo awasete Koko kara ippo susumeba Kimi to PuriPara We are one (We are one) |-| Kanji= 声も希望も重ねて 100パーセントのスマイル 時が止まるくらいの　ヒカリ放てWe are one（We are one） バッチリ！今日もみんな可愛くね！ 一歩あがれば広がる　それぞれのステージ ピッタリ！今日もみんな繋がってる 同じ夢見てること　勇気になるよ 落ち込んだり　自身なくなるときもあるけど 手と手繋ぎ涙を　吹っ飛ばしちゃえ！ 声も希望も重ねて 100パーセントのスマイル 時が止まるくらいの　ヒカリ放てWe are one（We are one） トキメキ☆絶対見つけよう みんな呼吸を　合わせて ここから一歩進めば キミと　プリパラWe are one（We are one） |-| English= Let our singing and hopes combine Use your 100% smile To shine the brightest light which can stop the time as We are one (We are one) How perfect it is! Today everyone should be cute too! When you go up a step, different kinds of stages will appear How tidy it is! Today everyone is linked too! Let the same dream of ours become our courage Although there are times that make us less confident and more downhearted We shall hold our hands and let our tears fly away Let our singing and hopes combine Use your 100% smile To shine the brightest light which can stop the time as We are one (We are one) We will surely see it throb We must breath together As there is only a step more from here PriPara is with you as We are one (We are one) Full Version Romaji= Koe mo kibō mo kasanete Hyaku pāsento no sumairu Toki ga tomaru kurai no hikari hanate We are one Batchiri! Kyō mo min'na kawaiku ne! Ippo agareba hirogaru sorezore no sutēji Pittari! Kyō mo min'na tsunagatteru Onaji yumemiteru koto yūki ni naru yo Ochikondari jishin nakunaru toki mo aru kedo Te to te tsunagi namida wo futtobashichae! Koe mo kibō mo kasanete Hyaku pāsento no sumairu Toki ga tomaru kurai no hikari hanate We are one Tokimeki☆zettai mitsukeyou Min'na kokyū wo awasete Koko kara ippo susumeba Kimi mo hikaru We are one Yukkuri! Aseru kimochi wasurete! Taisetsuna no wa hora ne tanoshimeru sutēji Jikkuri! Kowagaru yori waratchaou Me to me awase shinkokyū daijōbu dayo Akogareteta daisukina basho ni ima tatteru Yume to yume wo kasanete hajikechae! Ai to rizumu kanjite Hyaku pāsento no pawā de Iki ga tomaru kurai no hikari motome Goin'on Kirameki☆zettai sagasou Min'na suteppu awasete Tsuyoi kizuna aru kara Mayoi sutete Goin'on Tobira hiraita nara sa~a ikou Hikaru asu wo sagashite Ikeru kana? Te to te toriattara ima sugu Dorīmu torein shuppatsu shinkō!! Koe mo kibō mo kasanete Hyaku pāsento no sumairu Toki ga tomaru kurai no hikari hanate We are one Tokimeki☆zettai mitsukeyou Min'na kokyū wo awasete Koko kara ippo susumeba Kimi to PuriPara We are one Todoke! Negai Hibike! Sō my dream Owaranai... |-| Kanji= 声も希望も重ねて 100パーセントのスマイル 時が止まるくらいの　ヒカリ放てWe are one バッチリ！今日もみんな可愛くね！ 一歩あがれば広がる　それぞれのステージ ピッタリ！今日もみんな繋がってる 同じ夢見てること　勇気になるよ 落ち込んだり　自信なくなるときもあるけど 手と手繋ぎ涙を　吹っ飛ばしちゃえ！ 声も希望も重ねて 100パーセントのスマイル 時が止まるくらいの　ヒカリ放てWe are one トキメキ☆絶対見つけよう みんな呼吸を　合わせて ここから一歩進めば キミも　ヒカルWe are one ゆっくり！あせる気持ち忘れて！ 大切なのはほらね　楽しめるステージ じっくり！怖がるより笑っちゃおう 目と目合わせ深呼吸　大丈夫だよ 憧れてた　大好きな場所に今　立ってる 夢と夢を重ねて　ハジけちゃえ！ 愛とリズム感じて 100パーセントのパワーで 息が止まるくらいの　ヒカリ求めGoin'on キラメキ☆絶対探そう みんなステップ　合わせて 強い絆　あるから 迷い　捨ててGoin'on 扉　開いたなら　さぁ行こう 光る明日を探して 行けるかな？ 手と手取り合ったら　今すぐ ドリームトレイン出発進行！！ 声も希望も重ねて 100パーセントのスマイル 時が止まるくらいの　ヒカリ放てWe are one トキメキ☆絶対見つけよう みんな呼吸を　合わせて ここから一歩進めば キミと　プリパラWe are one 届け！願い 響け！そう my dream 終わらない… |-| English= Our voices and hopes combine Into a 100% smile Shine so bright that time stops, we are one Perfect! Everyone's looking cute today! We all take another step towards our different stages Perfectly! Everyone connected today too The dream we share becomes our courage There are times when you're depressed, or have no confidence But just hold my hand, and we'll blow away the tears! Our voices and hopes combine Into a 100% smile Shine so bright that time stops, we are one We'll definitely☆find excitement Let's sync up our breaths If we take another step from here You'll glow too, we are one Take it slow! Forget those stressful feelings What's really important is to enjoy standing on stage Carefully! Rather than being scared, just smile Look at me and take a deep breath, then you'll be fine Now, I'm standing in the place I used to look up to and love Combine our dreams, and see as they grow! Feel the love and rhythm As they form a 100% power Sparkle so breathtakingly, Goin'on We'll definitely☆find the sparkling Let's sync up our steps If we have a strong bond Then we won't ever waver, Goin'on Once the door is open, let's go We'll search for the glowing tommorow Can you come along? Let's hold hands, and as soon as possible Get on the dream train that's about to depart!! Our voices and hopes combine Into a 100% smile Shine so bright that time stops, we are one! We'll definitely☆find excitement Let's sync up our breaths If we take another step from here You, and PriPara, we are one Reach out! My wish Resound! Yes, my dream Is never-ending... Audio Trivia Gallery See Goin'on/Video Gallery and Goin'on/Photo Gallery. Awards bestopening2.png Category:Songs Category:Music Category:OPs and EDs Category:Anime Category:Songs by I☆Ris Category:Opening Themes Category:2nd Wiki Awards Winner Category:Season 3